waterflavoredpopsiclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2
Episode 2 is the second episode of Water Flavored Popsicles and was uploaded on YouTube by OfficialCoolCidsClub on April 28, 2014. It focuses on workers Sven and Peng planning to rebel against Richard Burton after being abused by him. It is the first part of the "WFP Rebellion Trilogy" and the shortest episode, running at four minutes and twenty-two seconds. PLOT Richard Burton is visitng one of the company's many factories to show the camera crew how they go about their business and how they work. He goes down to the workshop where he finds Sven and Peng playing video games. Furious, he begins choking and punching them and asking them why they aren't working. He tells them to go back to work and tells Raheem Nye, who's filming, to cut it out. Sven and Peng are working when Richard and Raheem approach them and Richard is confused on what they're doing. Sven begins to explain, but Richard throws his work off the bench and takes out his gun, telling them that he'll "kill your (the workers) ass" if he finds them playing games again. Richard yells at Peng and tells him to never play games again and Peng says he needs to work on the "ice popsicles". Happy, Richard calls them his armada until Raheem informs him that Peng said "ice popsicles", not "Water Flavored Popsicles". Richard begins to cock his gun while Sven tells him to have mercy on Peng and Raheem tells him to calm down, while he points his gun at Peng's head and tells him he's going to have to cut it out. Richard lets go and tells them that he'll be back. Sven tells Peng that they must strike rebellion against Richard, but Peng says he's just fine working. Sven slaps him and tells him to "get your head in the game" and that they need to kill the boss. They turn around to find Raheem walking in, who just heard everything they said. They run up to him and pin him down to a couch, where Sven starts punching him and Peng threatens to "pop a cap in yo ass", resulting in him shooting Raheem several times. Richard walks into the workshop, wondering where the workers are and hopes that they're not playing games again. He goes in their gameroom and finds Raheem unconscious and seemingly dead. He says that Raheem did his taxes and he was about to give him his Christmas deduction. He cries for a little until he quickly becomes over it and says he's going to kill the workers. Sven and Peng are bowing and chanting to the weapon they plan on using to kill Richard: the Condensed Air Gun. Richard tries to leave the workshop, but all the doors are locked when Sven and Peng burst out holding the Condensed Air Gun, but Richard quickly shoots and kills them both. Raheem comes out of the gameroom to tell Richard that he was still alive, but startles Richard, who shoots and kills him for real, which makes him say just one expression: "Aw, shit." Category:Episodes